The Greatest Story Finally Told
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: In The Greatest Story Never Told, Booster Gold saved the world, only for no one to learn the truth...or so we were led to think. Taking place between Greatest and Dark Heart, learn how Booster went from Crowd Control to True Hero
1. Chapter 1

_In 'The Greatest Story Never Told', Booster Gold is on the very bottom of the Justice League Totem Pole. On crowd control, no one will listen to him when the world is about to end. And even after he saves the day, he is treated like garbage._

_In 'Dark Heart', Booster Gold flies directly behind superman, is shown many times in the air battle, and most surprising, is one of the 6 heroes that listen to the general speak (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Atom, Captain Atom and right behind Supes, Booster Gold)._

_How did this happen? How did the joke of the League become the man behind the founders?_

_The bards tell of the fool, the clown that the royalty and those of noble blood mock and ignore. But it is the fool that sees all, the fool that knows all…and in the end, the fool that is the hero, and the royalty exposed for what they truly are. _

_The Greatest Story…Finally Told_

Act I

Scene 1

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Hey Bats…how's the clean up going?"

Batman glared at the young hero, just before his hand shot out, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up into the air. The patrons at the restaurant cried out, hurrying out of the way as the Dark Knight slammed the hero from the future into a wall. Batman's face got within inches of Booster's, his eyes narrowed into slits. Booster Gold had been pushing his buttons all night, what with his demands and attitude. And now this…

He had been helping remove some debris when he saw that a crowd had begun to gather. Radioing in to J'onn, he had been informed that the only hero who was on crowd control was Booster. And Booster had left an hour ago with some woman, according to Elongating Man. Batman had managed to track the man from the future down to the French Restaurant, and had saw red when he found him laughing over wine with someone with a white jacket.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?!?" The older hero snarled, shaking Booster violently. "We are out there doing our duty and you are stuffing your face with some tramp you picked up?"

"Excuse me?" Tracy Simmons said, raising an eyebrow.

"This doesn't concern you." Batman snapped, before turning back to Booster, continuing the rant as if he had never been interrupted. "You were told to do crowd control…and until we tell you you're done…"

"Apologize."

Batman looked at Booster, startled slightly by the sudden harsh command. Still, he didn't let his face show any of this. "What did you say?"

"Tracy is a respected doctor. You have no right calling her a tramp." Booster locked eyes with Batman. Despite his fear of the founding member of the League, he would not sit there (or hang as the case may be) and let him badmouth his date. "In the future, we respect women."

"Are you joking?"

"What's wrong Bats? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, all your women like it rough, don't they?" Booster waggled his eyebrows.

In the next instants, Batman's fist collided with Booster's jaw, sending the younger hero's head snapping back. The patrons began to freak out, fearing that a brawl would begin right where they were seated.

Tracy cried out Booster's name, rushing over to try and drag the Dark Knight off of him. Batman growled, thrashing his arm free of her grasp and knocking the doctor away. Skeets floated over to Dr. Simmons scanning her to make sure she was ok.

"hey!" Booster shouted, struggling to move towards Tracy to help her up. But Batman was suffering from tunnel vision, and his only focus was the hero that had continued to let him and the league down at every turn.

"You are what's wrong with superheroes, Booster. All you care about is glory, about fame!" Another punch. "You think because you can do things other people can't, that you deserve a reward!" Another punch, and Batman grabbed the young hero by his suit. "You aren't a hero, Booster…you are a villain just waiting to happen."

Letting the beaten hero drop to the ground, Batman turned to the Maitre De and handed him a card. "The Justice League will cover all damages." With that, he stalked out of the restaurant, but not before turning back to glare at Booster's twitching form. "Consider yourself Watchtower bound indefinitely!"

Tracy kneeled down next to Booster, running her fingers through his golden locks. The hero groaned, rubbing his jaw.

"Sir, are you alright sir?" Skeets rambled, buzzing around. "Perhaps we should use sign language to begin communicating, as it would be easier then talking. Scanning database for sign language history…"

"I'm fine, Skeets." Booster ground out, sitting up. "Just fine."

"Are you alright Booster?" Tracy asked.

"Peachy." Booster mumbled.

Tracy shook her head. "Where does he get off thinking he can attack you like that?"

"He gets off thinking that because he knows he can." Booster admitted.

"What?"

Booster shrugged. "He's Batman…him, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, J'onn, and Superman, they are the founders. They are in charge. The rest of us…we take orders." Booster rubbed his cheek. "Guess I didn't follow mine properly."

Tracy gritted her teeth in anger. "So, that gives him the right to hit you?"

"Gives him the right to do what he wants." Standing up, Booster held out his hand to Tracy, giving her the best smile he could manage. "Listen, I need to go handle some things…Skeets…would you mind taking Tracy home?"

"As an escort?" Skeets asked. "Of course sir! Rest assure, I will protect Dr. Simmons with my life…that is, if I had one…"

"I get it Skeets." Booster interrupted. He reached up and pressed his com link. "I need transport." He looked over at Tracy. "Sorry for ruining our dinner."

"That's ok." Tracy said. "As long as there is another one soon to make up for it."

Booster smiled. "It's a date."

Scene 2

(2 hours later)

"Hey man, did you hear? I totally stopped that Mordru in his tracks! Green Lantern was patting me on the back!"

"I heard." Booster said as he moved through the hallways, Elongating Man happily bouncing around him. "Good for you Ralph…finally made it to the big leagues."

"You know it! Wonder Woman said she would love to have me work with her! Wonder Woman…can you believe it?"

"That's great."

Elongating Man frowned. "Awe, come on man…you aren't upset that you're stuck on crowd control by yourself, are you Booster? Come on, you'll get your shot!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Booster replied, turning towards the transporter main room.

Elongating Man looked down at Booster, noticing the suitcase he was dragging behind him. "Hey…you going on a trip or something?"

"Or something." Booster replied, giving the technician the coordinates.

"Booster Gold."

Booster and Elongating Man looked up to see J'onn flying down to them, his arms crossed over his chest. The Martian looked at them both sternly, his glowing eyes betraying none of his thoughts.

"You have been regulated to the Watchtower. You are not allowed to leave."

"Yet, here I am." Booster replied with none of his usual humor.

J'onn looked at him before nodding. "Booster…the com link."

Booster removed his com link from his ear and tossed it to J'onn. "Figured you wouldn't try and stop me." Nodding towards the tech, Booster gave Elongating Man one final look before disappearing from sight.

"What…what's going on?"

J'onn looked over at the stretchy hero. "Booster Gold is no longer part of the Justice League."

Scene 3

"Yes Jen?"

"Mr. Carr, a Dr. Simmons to see you. She says it's urgent."

"Send her in."

The reporter looked up from his desk as the dark beauty entered the room, her face hard and determined. Putting the file he had been looking at away, he turned to her and gave her his patented smile.

"What can I do for you Dr. Simmons?"

Tracy remained cold. "I have a story for you."

"Everyone has a story." Carr said.

"What about two? The first being about how the Justice League nearly destroyed the planet."

Snapper looked up at that. "That's a mighty big claim."

"Oh, I can prove it." Tracy said. "But that's only filler compared to the second story."

"And that would be?"

She held up the video file she had borrowed from Skeets. "Footage of how the Justice League really behaves when someone steals the limelight from them."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I forgot to address the events of Ultimatum in the first Act. Each Act roughly takes place during 1 day. The events of Ultimatum occur between these events._

_The breakdown so far._

_Day 1- The Greatest Story Never Told/Act 1_

_Day 2- The end of Act 1/The Attack on the Oil Platform/The meeting/Giganta's attack _

_Day 3- Ultimen Investigated/Act 2/Ultimen Escape and Attack Lord/Ultimen vs League/Long Shadow Joins/League_

_The Greatest Story…Finally Told_

Act 2 

Scene 1

Something was up.

Batman had worked hard to learn how to read people. He could stare at someone, and after a few moments, tells exactly what mood he or she was in. He could spot tells lefts and right, the nervous twitches and subtle shakes. When you didn't have bracelets that could deflect bullets or a chest that could stop a train, it was good to know when your enemy was getting ready to go for their gun.

Walking through the Watchtower, passing by fellow heroes, the Dark Knight was getting the signals loud and clear.

People were pissed.

Batman was use to people being leery around him. Hell, he'd be disappointed if they weren't. He needed to always be conveying a sense of danger, of fear in those around him, even in his allies. First he let them get use to him, then it would be the public…then the villains. And for him, that wasn't an option.

But the emotions coming off of the heroes were almost enough to make him pause. There was an air of tension all about him, and he could feel eyes staring daggers at his back.

Turning his head sharply, he narrowed his own eyes at Stargirl and Dr. Light, who were both standing to his left. But instead of cowering under his gaze, the two of them stood taller, matching his glare with their own.

"We are going now, is that ok, Master Batman?" Stargirl said curtly.

Batman frowned. "Excuse me?"

"We are seeking your permission to go get something to eat. Are you done with us, or are there any worthless tasks we can do for you?" Stargirl asked.

"Is this some kind of game…"

"I will take that as a yes." Dr. Light said, before turning on her heels, Stargirl following after her. Batman was left standing there, shocked.

'Did they just walk away from me?' he wondered in anger. 'What is the matter…'

'Batman, the meeting is about to begin.'

The Dark Knight sighed. 'Coming J'onn.'

Scene 2

"Mordru is currently in custody, and we are working with the police to determine how best to deal with him." J'onn said to the group. Sitting around the table were Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman. Flash had been unable to attend, attending to Central City, and Hawkgirl…

"The effects of Mordru's spells seem to have caused no lasting effect." J'onn continued. "We have thoroughly looked over everyone and all proved to be fine." Wonder Woman and Superman glanced at each other before looking away. Physically they might be fine, but having shared a mind and body between them and Batman was an experience that would leave mental scars for years to come. "Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman…would you inform us of the events at the oil platform?"

Superman nodded, standing up and relating what had happened. "The platform had dug to deep into the ocean floor, unleashing molten creatures which attacked the platform. Aquaman aided us, but the threat was neutralized by the Ultimen."

Green Lantern frowned. "That's the 3rd time this month they have gotten involved. Are we sure we can trust these kids to be running around playing hero."

"They aren't 'playing hero', John, they are heroes." Wonder Woman frowned. "I admit, they come off pretty…what's the word?"

"Cheesy?" Superman offered.

"Yes, cheesy. But they mean well. Long Shadow provided to be a big help in dealing with Giganta and Bizarro."

"Pun intended?" Superman asked dryly.

"I don't like it." Batman said. "They haven't proven themselves…they are just out showboating…trying to make money…"

"are we talking about the Ultimen still?" Green Lantern asked. Batman glared at him, and GL held up his hands. "I'm just saying, word has spread around quick about you and Booster Gold…a lot of the new members aren't happy."

"I'm not here to make them happy." Batman said sternly.

John sighed. "Listen, the guy was a pain, I know. He always wanted to be in the lime light, just like the Ultimen and Maxwell Lord. But we also can't have half of the watchtower mad at you…how can we expect them to follow your orders?"

"They'll follow them." Batman said simply.

"We are getting sidetracked." Superman said. "We are not here to discuss Booster Gold. We are here to discuss…"

"Flash." J'onn said.

"Flash." Superman paused. "huh?"

"Flash…he is contacting me…turn the monitors on and switch feed to LNN."

"Metropolis?" Wonder Woman questioned, clicking on the monitor. "An attack." 

"No…" J'onn said, eyes glowing. "Flash says…we need to see it for ourselves."

Act 3

"This is Snapper Carr, with this special report." From within the studio, Snapper walked over to a TV displaying the image of the Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman. "The Justice League. They are the protectors of earth, defenders of the weak, heroes to the masses. When we are in trouble, we can always count on them to save us.

"2 days ago, Metropolis was attacked by the sorcerer Mordru. The Justice League fought him off, and in the end, saved the city.

"Or did they?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what if I told you that while the Justice League did battle with Mordru, a greater threat had arisen. One that nearly destroyed Metropolis, the United States…and the world. One the League ignored. And when their secret was in danger of being unveiled…they silenced the only man they believed could reveal the truth."

Snapper paused, letting the audience wait for him to continue. After a moment, he continued, out of the corner of his eye watching the monitor as his image was replaced with that of the original members of the League standing on a tower, looking down at the masses.

"Our Special Report: The Just-Us League."

&&&

"What is he talking about?" Wonder Woman asked. "What other threat?"

Superman glared at the screen. "What do they mean, we silenced someone?"

Green Lantern looked at Batman. "Did Booster say that he 'saved the world' when he was suppose to be on crowd control?"

The rest of the League looked at the Dark Knight, before turning once more to the screen.

&&&

"Mordru's attack. Surely, it will go down as one of the darkest days in Metropolis. But not because of what the sorcerer did. Oh no…it is because of the threat that they chose to ignore.

"At Star Labs, Dr. Brown and Dr. Tracy Simmons had been at work on a device to replicate the effects of black holes." The image on screen switched to a picture of the two. "However, 2 nights ago, an accident occurred." 

The screen switched once more to Dr. Simmons, who was seated across Snapper.

"There was an explosion…our device somehow created a black hole within the chest of Dr. Brown. He was dazed, confused, wandered out of the building, without realizing that he was drawing everything around him into the black hole. Worse still, as time went on, the black hole grew stronger."

"And what of the Justice League?" Snapper asked. "Surely they came to help." 

"No." Tracy said sternly. "They didn't. Infact, they never have come to see us. Half of Star Labs was destroyed, and the Justice League still hasn't sent anyone. I guess they like to break things and leave the little guys to clean up."

&&&

"What is she talking about?" Superman asked. "Why didn't we know about Star Labs?"

"I'm afraid we did." Green Lantern said. "We got a call from them yesterday…we…" 

"Ignored it." J'onn said. "With the Oil platform, Giganta, and Metalo attacking Star City, we simply didn't have the resources…"

"How couldn't we?" Wonder Woman asked sternly. "We have over 100 members."

"And none of them can go on a mission without a senior hero there." Batman said quietly. "Green Lantern was dealing with Metalo, Flash was in Central City, Superman and I were with Aquaman finishing with the Oil Platform, you were at the jail…"

"And I could not leave my post." J'onn said softly.

Superman shook his head. "We need to change that policy…"

"It's coming back on." GL said.

&&&

"Welcome back. When we last left, Metropolis was in danger of not just the sorcerer Mordru, but also from a moving, breathing black hole. The Justice League, choosing to focus on the more flashy threat, left the city in peril. But luck, it would seem, was on our side. Luck, in the form of a hero known as Booster Gold. We continue our report."

The screen switched to video of Booster doing various heroic work, from helping stop mugger to apprehending bank robbers

"Booster Gold. He's a hero many of us probably don't remember. He is the man from the future, who came back to past to aid us. Many have compared him to a young Flash or Supergirl, Metropolis' newest upcoming hero.

"But while the Flash was made a senior member of the Justice League, what happened to Booster Gold?"

The image changed to footage of him sitting on a curb, waving people by.

"He was placed on crowd control. A hero that has a force field projector, the ability to fly, enhanced strength, energy blasters on each wrist, and a host of other gadgets…regulated to watching police lines while non-powered heroes like Green Arrow and Batman are allowed to fight.

"More shocking, crowd control is apparently seen as punishment for heroes. An anonymous tipster informed us that the League sees crowd control as the weakest position. You heard it here, folks…protecting citizens is a punishment the League dishes out. Not an honor.

"But why is Booster Gold so important? Because while other heroes ignored others, Booster Gold broke rank and helped people."

The screen showed images from Skeet's video recorder of Booster diving into a burning building, helping deliver a baby, and saving an old woman.

"People who would have been abandoned, thanks to the "Only Care about Making a Scene" Justice League." Snapper said. "It was during one of these acts of heroism that Booster Gold witnessed the destruction at Star Labs, and sought to help. We turn once more to Dr. Simmons."

Tracy appeared on screen, sitting straight and proud as she spoke. "He made sure I was alright, and when I told him what had happened…he bravely offered to help me."

"All by himself?"

"Oh no. He tried to call the Justice League."

"And their response."

Tracy gave a disgusted smile. "Booster played it off as if they felt he could handle it himself…but he was just trying to keep me calm. In reality…the League blew off his warning."

&&&

J'onn's eyes went wide as his conversation was played, thanks to Skeets' sensitive microphone.

&&&

"So, Booster Gold was able to save Dr. Brown?" Snapper asked.

"Yes." Tracy said. "He risked his own life, threw himself into the black hole, just to save all of us. He could have easily ran…hid…but when he was needed, he was there."

"And I assume the League was thankful?"

"Hardly." Tracy said. "Booster took me out to dinner afterwards…I had to ask him…and _he_ showed up."

"He?"

"Batman." Tracy said. Footage of the date, featuring Batman beating Booster up, rolled as Tracy talked. "Here he insults me and shoves me away…"

"Horrible!" Snapper exclaimed.

"And here he tells Booster he is Watchtower bound. Booster saves the world while he was off showing it up for the cameras, and who gets beaten?" Tracy scoffed. "Maybe he's mad that Booster did what he couldn't."

The footage ended with Booster laying beaten in the remains of the table, Batman stalking off.

Snapper shook his head as the screen came back to him. "What did Booster say?"

"He said Batman was allowed to do that." 

"Allowed?"

"Of course…since Batman is part of the founding council, he can do what he wants…the rest of the founders too, I guess."

"Shameful. But I must ask…Booster Gold has been accused of showboating too. Why is he different from the rest of the Justice League?"

Tracy smiled. "Booster walked away after saving me. He didn't ask for a thing…infact, he seemed not to consider himself a hero at all." 

Booster's comment about heroes getting to kiss the girl played.

"He didn't make a big deal of any of this. His grand moment to show up the League, and he remained silent. While, I might add, Superman was giving a press conference."

Footage of Superman talking about the League saving the day played, before switching back to a full shot of Tracy.

"Tell me…who do you think the real hero is?"

The screen shifted to Snapper Carr in the studio.

"As an interesting endnote to this story, Booster Gold is no longer a part of the Justice league. Whether or not he was kicked out for going against the orders of Superman and the rest of the founders remains to be seen. But what I know, personally, is that it is a sad day when true heroes are victimized and frauds abuse their power as part of the 'Just-us League'." Snapper paused. "Coming up, a story about a group of heroes we know we can count on: The Ultimen."

&&&

Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, and J'onn all sat there, utterly stunned.

Beep Beep

Reaching numbly for the com link, Superman clicked it on to hear shouts of disapproval.

"Hey cous?" Supergirl said, her tone mockingly sweet. "Me and a bunch of leagues want to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

_The Greatest Story…Finally Told_

Act 4 

Scene 1

"Welcome to the Justice League."

Long Shadow smiled, watching as the heroes milled about all around him. Some in the air, others walking, several smaller groups discussing thing. Heroes of all sorts, joined together to fight the forces of evil and oppression. Friends and family, together here. It was what he had always dreamed of…

"Oh look…" Supergirl said, floating up to them. "They're back." Much of the crowd murmured to themselves. "Come on, lets get out of their hair…the founding members probably want to discuss how they are going to kick us all out too."

Much of the crowd voiced their agreement, leaving the main area of the watchtower, heading over to the cafeteria to continue whatever it was they were doing. Only a handful remained, but even they seemed uneasy.

"Kara…" Superman whispered.

"Save it, Superman." Supergirl said harshly. "You think you can just walk in here with _him_ of all people and expect us to be happy?"

Wonder Woman frowned. "Long Shadow did nothing…"

"He didn't, did he? We all accused Booster of being a shill, yet this guy, who was set up to make money for that Max Lord guy…he gets to join and be chummy with you?" She scoffed. "Last time I checked, Booster wasn't the one to have an action figure…of course, considering you two do…" She glared at the Amazon and her cousin, "…why should I be surprised you welcome him in. Maybe Booster just wasn't part of the Union, so he gets blackballed."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "This is…"

"You don't scare me." She taunted. "You can't beat me up for not following you blindly."

"Kara, that's enough." Superman said sternly. "You've vented, but you have no right…"

"Yea, I don't have any rights…" She interrupted, "…you made that clear…Justice Lords."

Superman took a step back, as if physically wounded. Long Shadow and Aquaman looked on in confusion as the young Kryptonian flew off, never bothering to look back at them.

"Someone mind telling me what that was all about?" Aquaman said.

Long Shadow scratched his head. "did I do…something wrong?"

"Of course not." Wonder Woman quickly said. "You did nothing wrong…we've been having some problems." 

"What sort of problems?" The newest member of the League asked.

"You ever hear of a guy named Booster Gold?" Superman asked.

Aquaman frowned. "The kid with the blonde hair?" At their nods, he shook his head, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Kid gave me what he called his 'business card', said if anything happened, I should call him."

"That sounds like him." Batman muttered.

Superman sighed. "It all began a few days ago. While the League was fighting a wizard named Mordru, Booster found out about this black hole generator that had been grafted into a scientist. He risked his life to stop him…probably saved the world."

"We don't know if he did or not." 

"Come off it." Superman said in frustration. "We all know he did…he even tried to warn us, but we were too stubborn."

Wonder Woman continued the tale. "Afterwards, he went out to dinner with a scientist he had saved…Batman didn't agree with his leaving…"

Aquaman frowned. "and?"

"He beat him." Superman said, eyes narrowing. "Let his temper get the best of him, and he beat him in a public restaurant."

"He walked off…you would have…"

"no." Superman said. "I would never have done that. I would have found another way to deal with him."

"And maybe that's why Booster's ego was as large as it was…because you weren't willing to pop it." 

Wonder Woman placed a hand on each of their chests, pushing them both back. "enough! You two fighting isn't settling anything!" She took a deep breath, before looking at Long Shadow. "Somehow, that footage got on TV…and now the whole League hates us." 

"Doesn't help that Booster quit." Superman said. "That news report made it sound like we got rid of him…"

"The news report." Batman said, narrowing his eyes. "I think its time to figure out exactly what that was all about."

"What are you talking about?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Its obvious whoever gave that reporter the information has it out for us…or is interested in making a name for himself."

Aquaman frowned. "You think Booster did this?"

"If it walks like a duck…" Batman said simply, heading to the transporter.

Long Shadow looked around the empty main area, practically feeling the tension and anger swirling around him.

"This is nothing like I thought it would be." He said glumly.

"It never is, kid." Aquaman replied.

Scene 2

"Penny for your thoughts?"

J'onn looked up, his train of thought broken by the question. He shook his head, confused. "I do not understand…"

"It's something people say when they want to know what is bothering someone." John Stewart asked. "It's a bit nicer then Flash's, "So spill already!"."

J'onn nodded. "I suppose it is." He paused, looking down at the Earth as it every so slowly spun. It was a view that even he, not being born of that world, had come to admire. He could understand why all new recruits to the League looked down at awe at the blue and green orb. "This is all my fault."

"What?" John asked.

"This…the news report…Kara's rebellion…it is all my fault." 

John shook his head slowly. "No. This is no one's fault. There was no way for you to have known that Booster was telling the truth."

"And there was no way for me not to know." J'onn replied. "But I assumed…and now we are paying the price." The Martian hung his head. "And what if Booster had been unable to stop the black hole? Earth would be gone…because I would not listen."

"You can't worry about things like that." John said. "If you begin questioning the 'What ifs', you'll drive yourself insane. You have to let things go."

J'onn nodded, falling silent as he pondered that. While he wanted to accept the Green Lantern's advice, he simply could not dismiss the notion that if he had not reacted so quickly…things would have played out different.

"How is Vixen handling things?" he finally asked. John Stewart's face fell. "That bad?"

"She's sided with Kara and her group…says that I should have done more." He paused. "Booster came to me when he first joined, wanted to talk to me. I…wasn't in the mood. After Shayera…I was in a dark place. I didn't want to deal with anyone. And considering that Chinese War Machine had just treated me like a pile of coal…" he sighed. "Vixen says that the problem with this League is that we let our egos get in the way. We are too proud to ask for help…or to offer it."

"Now who is questioning past actions?" J'onn asked.

"Cute." John said. "The point is…I think we all are guilty of this, and we can't just sit around and point fingers or bellyache about it."

"What do you suggest?"

John Stewart raised his head up, eyes hard. "First, we prove to Kara and the rest of them that we aren't the monsters they have of pegged as. Then…we find Booster."

Scene 3

Tracy Simmons sighed as she opened her apartment door, kicking off her shoes and fumbling for the light switch. It had been a long day, filled with questions from peers, friends, her parents…even people on the street.

Everyone wanted to know about the Justice League and Booster Gold. Especially Booster. It seemed he had become something of a Robin Hood for the people, a hero they could relate to: The little guy oppressed by the big bad superheroes up in the sky.

Reaching into her purse, Tracy couldn't help but laugh at the Booster Gold action figure she had bought. It seemed that before he had joined the League, Booster had gone about hiring an agent…Michael something something (Booster had told her all about him during their date)…and he had managed to invest some money in the stock market. Booster had acquired a nice little fortune…nothing too impressive, but still more then the average person made. He and his agent had then used the money to produce all sorts of Booster Gold paraphernalia. T-Shirts, posters, action figures, sunglasses, shot glasses, watches, alarm clocks, etc. They had managed to sell it off to some discount stores, where everything sat untouched…until now.

"Interesting doll."

Tracy sighed. Seemed like she would have to have another go at questioning.

"I thought you would be here sooner. Come to shut me up?" Tracy asked, looking over to where Batman stood.

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes, stepping forward. "I've got a few questions I need answered…"

"Yea, everyone does. But I have one for you first…who the hell said you could break into my apartment?" She shot back her own glare. "What, the Justice League is able to bust into people's houses now?"

Batman frowned, but stopped walking. Instead, he took a step back, standing on the small balcony outside her apartment.

"Happy?"

"Much." Tracy said, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

Batman looked down at the doll in Tracy's hand. "I had come to find out why Booster tipped off Carr…but now its making sense."

"Oh?" Tracy asked, feigning ignorance.

"Booster Gold is a shill, always looking out for the next big buck. So, when he managed to save Metropolis, he had the perfect story. And by turning on Skeets' recording devices, he would have it all on tape. But before he could get it out, I confronted him. And he realized he had a better story. Why make yourself just look like a hero, when you can be a martyr. Probably went out with you just to stir us up."

Dr. Simmons nodded her head. "An excellent theory. But, if I could, let me point out some of your mistakes. 1) Booster may be a shill, but when it came to it, he was there…you and your friends weren't. 2) Skeets automatically records everything. You want to see the footage of Booster playing Brawlin' Bots with Elongating man? Because I have several hours' worth from the footage I downloaded. 3) Booster tried telling you all what happened, but you wouldn't listen. All you cared about was what you did. 4) When he should have been out stopping Superman's press conference, he was busy telling me how much he admired everyone…including you. Said he could relate to you, both of you not having powers and all. 5) I asked Booster out. And he was a complete gentlemen. And 6) Booster would never do anything to hurt you all…he'll probably never talk to me again, after I gave Snapper Carr the footage."

"If you knew he wouldn't like it…why do it?" Batman questioned.

"Because when you see someone getting hurt, you do something. That's what a hero believes in…maybe you've forgotten. Now, if you don't mind…"

Much to Batman's shock, Tracy boldly walked up to him, grabbed the balcony door, and slammed it in his face, closing the curtains behind her.

Act 4

Amanda Waller smiled as she watched footage of people protesting the Justice League.

In Detroit, the city was removing billboards proclaiming the city the home of John Stewart.

In Gotham, there were reports of graffiti popping up, boldly stating "Booster Lives!" and "Death to Batman!".

In Central City, the Flash, after thwarting a bank robbery, had found himself pelted with fruit.

And in Metropolis, a rally was planned, rumored to be organized by Supergirl herself, where people could come and burn anything with Superman of the Justice League's face or symbol on it.

"Not even the Ultimen's rampage has distracted them." Waller said. "People are finally seeing the failings of the Justice League." While she herself had always hoped that maybe, one day, the Justice League and Cadmus could come to an agreement, the heroes coming to work for them…now it was plan that could never happen. If Booster Gold, a minor hero with no powers, could be pushed around like that…then the world could not afford to trust the League.

"Ms. Waller."

Waller turned to Dr. Hamilton. "Yes?"

"We are almost ready…in 2 days, we can begin."

"Very good." She said. She watched on the screen as a news report showed a shop owner throwing a plate featuring the Justice League on it on the ground, shattering it. "In two days…you won't be a threat anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Greatest Story…Finally Told_

Act 4 

Scene 1

"Hey Smallville."

Clark Kent smiled as he watched Lois Lane's fingers race along the keyboard of her computer, cranking out yet another finely polished article. She never bothered to look up from her screen as Clark leaned up against the desk behind her, watching her work.

"Hello Lois…I was wondering if you had the numbers for the Roads INC article. I wanted to double check everything before I sent it in to Perry."

"In the bottom draw." Lois said, continuing to type. "Don't mess anything up in there. I don't have time to clean up any of your messes, today."

Clark raised an eyebrow. Lois never let him just reach in and take something from her desk. She was always complaining that he was ruining her careful filing system (aka 'throwing everything into any random draw'), and preferred to just grab it for him.

Kneeling down, Clark opened the draw, only to find a jumble of papers, candy wrappers, and notes. Debating whether he wanted to actually try and paw through the mess, Clark chose the safer route: Using his X-ray vision to find where the document was, and pull it free from the pile.

"Found it." Clark said, holding it up.

"Great." Lois muttered, still focused on her story. "Need anything else, Clark?"

Clark Kent frowned. "What are you working on, Lois? I haven't seen you so absorbed in a story in months."

Lois stared intently on the screen. "Just writing up a piece on the protest yesterday."

"The protest?" Clark looked down at Lois' screen. "Citizens Protest Just-Us League?!" He exclaimed.

Lois swiveled around the face him, glaring at her partner. "Would you quiet down?" She turned back to her screen. "You act like your one of them."

"One of them?" Clark questioned.

"A member of the Justice League…or, at least, one of the special "Senior Members"."

Clark shook his head. "Don't tell me you are buying into this, Lois. I thought you, of all people, would know that Superman isn't like that."

"Superman, maybe. But the other people in the league?" Lois questioned.

Clark decided to ignore the comment about Superman and 'maybe', focusing now on Lois' other comment. "What do you mean, Lois? The League hasn't done anything to show they could be like this."

"They haven't? Wonder Woman stolen a bunch of artifacts…the less said about the Justice Lords, the better…" Clark inwardly cringed, remembering how his counterpart had been. "Hawkgirl tried to destroy the world. Martian Manhunter, or whatever he calls himself, how are we suppose to know what he considers right or wrong? He's from another planet. Maybe there, it is ok to act like a jerk or kill kittens for fun."

"I…don't know about that."

"And the Green Lantern? A glorified police officer that is more use to patrolling other planets?"

"Now that isn't…"

"And don't get me started on Batman!" Lois said. "We both have heard all the horror stories about how he gets his information. You know how many criminals have managed to get lesser sentences because Batman was able to drag confessions out of them without reading them their Miranda Rights?"

"Maybe you're right, but…"

"Of course I'm right, Clark." She shook her head. "Listen, I understand that you have this positive outlook on like. Maybe even…naïve…"

"I'm not naïve…"

"Don't interrupt, Clark. The point is, things aren't as rosy as you want to believe. The Justice League attacked Booster Gold, just for saving us all. And that has a lot of people nervous…real nervous. You know, some people think Booster is dead."

"WHAT?!

"SHHH!" Lois hissed. "I'm just saying…the League is all mysterious and cloak & dagger…people don't know what to think anymore." Lois paused, looking at the time. "Shoot…can we debate this later, Smallville? I really need to finish this."

Clank Kent nodded dumbly, still troubled. "Uh…sure Lois…sure…"

Scene 2

"This seat available?"

Diana looked up from her food, managing a small smile. "Yea." She said as Green Arrow slide into the seat. "What do you want?"

"Why do I need anything?" Arrow asked. "Maybe this was just the first seat I found."

Diana looked around her. Several rings of tables surrounded her, completely empty. It was only after that one could find any other leaguers. And even then, those were only a handful. The moment Diana had stepped into the cafeteria, many of her fellow heroes had simply walked out, deciding to eat their meals in their rooms rather then be around her.

She would be kidding herself if she said that didn't sting just a little bit.

Green Arrow gave her a weak smile. "Thought maybe you could use some company."

"Thank you." Diana said, taking a bit of few. Arrow watched, resisting the urge to smile as Diana took 15 perfect little bites, swallowed, then looked back at him to speak. "Things have been a little…strained."

"A little?" Arrow questioned. "I'm surprised people aren't getting ready to burn effigies of you guys in the training room."

"is it really that bad?" Diana asked.

Arrow sighed. "Yea…it's that bad." He took off his hat, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "They're getting ready to stage a walkout."

Diana sputtered, just barely keeping herself from choking on the piece of pasta she had just taken a bite of. Finally, managing to get the piece down, with the help of a glass of water courtesy of Green Arrow, Wonder Woman was able to finally speak.

"A w-walkout?" She stammered.

Arrow nodded. "Yea. Elongating Man is packing his stuff now…Fire and Ice are going to leave too. I hear Captain Atom might join them. Don't know for sure anyone else…Supergirl is sticking around, but that's just because she wants to keep an eye on her cousin. Though…she did request to be put on inactive duty. Doesn't want to be around John, I guess." He paused, taking a sip of his drink. "And I'm guessing you haven't heard about the outside help?"

"Outside?" Diana questioned.

"Quite a few heroes that didn't join the league…or weren't asked…are jumping on the Booster Bandwagon. Mr. Miracle has said that the Justice League should be ashamed of themselves. Guy Gardner is offering free drinks at his Warriors bars for anyone that quits the league. Even rumors that Catwoman slapped Batman in the face yesterday."

"You're kidding." Diana whispered.

"I wished. The shit's hitting the fan, as they say."

"I just…I just don't know how it got this way."

"Can I speak openly?" Arrow asked.

Diana frowned. "Of course…nothing stopping you…"

"I don't mean it like that." Green Arrow quickly said. "I just…it's a turn-a-phrase."

"Oh…ok then."

Arrow took a deep breath, then began to speak. "It got this way because the Senior Members have a dictatorship going." He held up a hand. "I know, you guys don't think of yourselves like that. But think about it: You guys pick who go on missions. You guys are the head of all teams. You guys decide punishments. You guys decide who gets what perks. And there isn't a single check or balance set up to keep you guys in line." Arrow paused, taking in Diana's confused look. "Of course, I am talking to a Princess…"

"I don't understand what is wrong with how we run things." Wonder Woman said. "Batman attacking Booster was wrong…" 

"And what is being done about it?" Arrow pushed. "Has he been suspended? Been grounded to the Watchtower?"

Diana shifted uneasily. "…no. He's…he's too important. Batman is such an asset, we can't afford…"

"To what, piss him off? Afraid he'll run off?"

"No!" Diana said.

"Then what is his punishment…come on, Princess, in the spirit of honesty…"

Diana frowned. "he has been placed on a watch list…and we made a mark in his file…"

"Oh, his file!" Arrow said with a bitter laugh. "That will stop him."

Diana sighed. "You just don't understand. Batman supplies us with so much…"

"Like what? I hear he paid for the Watchtower. I could do that…I'm a billionaire. How much do you need?" He held up a hand. "Need a detective? We have Question, Elongating Man and Steel…all three are real sharp, and could easily cover for Bats. Admit it…you don't want to punish him because he is one of you guys." 

Diana lowered her head. Everything…everything Green Arrow had said was true. She knew that if it had been someone like Atom Smasher attacking Booster, Smasher would have been suspended…probably expelled from the league. But Batman got away with it because…he was Batman.

"They sent you…the other leaguers. They sent you to talk to me."

"You want my advice? You want to fix this?" Arrow said, standing up, never answering Diana's question. "First, you need to punish Batman…make a big deal out of it. And then…you need to find Booster Gold, and put on a huge show of asking him back. Because if you don't…there isn't going to be a Justice League for you guys to govern over."

Scene 3

"And you are sure that Booster wasn't involved with the report?"

Batman nodded. "I sure John. He didn't even know about it…probably wouldn't have even aired it."

Green Lantern shook his head. "I can't believe Booster Gold didn't take advantage of this." He paused. "What about the Booster merchandise…"

"I'm looking into it, but apparently none of the money goes to Booster, or anyone connected to him. No idea where the profits end up, but I will soon enough."

"But the point is, Booster is clean." Flash said, shaking his head. "He saved our butts, got hit by Bats, and didn't even make a dime for it."

Superman sighed. "Another nail in our coffin. The public hates us, the rest of the league hates us…"

"Don't forget that this is our fault." Diana said. "It isn't like we are being framed…we are completely at fault here."

"It gets worse." J'onn said. "Fire, Ice and Elongating Man have officially quit, and said they will not return if Booster isn't allowed back. Captain Atom, Huntress and Dr. Light hinted that they are about ready to leave."

"Vixen told me that Kara is trying to organize a new league, one to counter ours." Green Lantern added. "Some kind of "Justice Society". Stargirl is interested, so are a few others."

"And we are losing endorsements." Flash added. "The Teen Titans had a press conference to say that they will no longer recognize the League…" the young man lowered his head. He had once been a member of the Titans, and it hurt him that his old team was doing this. He had heard from Cyborg that some of the Titans were talking about pushing an ultimatum on him: Either quit the league, or the Titans would disown him. Wally would lose his clearance, and current members would be advised not to speak to him.

Diana rubbed the speedster's back gently. She understood the pain of being exiled…but for Wally, who was so kind hearted, she knew that pain would manage to do what so few had done: Erase his carefree smile.

"We need to do something…we can't sit here anymore and just hope the problem fades away." Superman looked over the group. "Suggestions?"

Diana thought back to her conversation with Green Arrow. Opening her mouth to speak, she was shocked when Batman cut her off.

"You need to punish me."

Superman looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"You need to punish me, Clark. It's the only way." Batman didn't betray any emotion as he spoke.

Superman sighed. "Suggestions?"

"Probation. I can't be on any mission without another Senior Member."

"And counseling." J'onn added. Batman turned to him, but the Martian didn't back down. "We need to show that you will not do this again. It is the only way."

"Fine."

Green Lantern stood up. "There is something else we need to consider." John paused, closing his eyes. "I can't believe I am suggesting this…but we need to find Booster." 

"I agree." Flash said. "Granny Flash use to say, "If someone is mad that you stole their hamburger, then buy them another one."."

J'onn nodded his head. "I must agree as well. I did not give Booster the benefit of the doubt. If nothing else, I must seek his forgiveness."

"We've all made mistakes." Diana said. "Including this. If we want to regain everyone's rust, we had to show them that we are able to fix them." 

"We have to at least try." Superman said. They all turned to Batman, eyes focusing in on him. "That's 5 for." Batman stood up, walking over to the computer, typing in a few commands. "Batman…"

"Quiet." Batman said. There was a ringing, and a phone icon appeared on a computer screen.

"What are you…" Diana began.

"I'm calling the one man that will know where Booster is." Batman said.

"And that would be?" Superman asked.

There was a click, and the ringing stopped. "His agent." Batman said. "hello?"

"Talk to me."

"Is this Michael Jon Carter?"

"Talking." The man said. "Who's askin'?"

"This is Batman." The Dark Knight said.

A pause. "…yea, and I'm a Green Lantern. Listen, I'm a busy man…"

"I'm serious." Batman said. "I am here with Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, Superman, Green Lantern and The Flash." The group gave a series of 'hello's.

Michael could be heard getting a bit flustered. "Well…didn't quite expect that. So, the Justice League is callin'…you guys want to hire me? Would be a good idea. With your image as bad as it is, you could really use some positive spin. I could book you on Oprah, or maybe Dr. Phil. Have Superman begin crying,promising to change, then Doc Phil says some folk saying that makes no sense…"

Batman cut the man off. "We're not calling about that, Mr. Carter. We know that you represent a lot of famous people."

"Yea, I do. Guy Gardner, Buddy Pine, Ted Kord…"

"Booster Gold." Batman said.

Michael paused. "Yea, him too. Granted, he ain't talkin' to me, not since he got kicked out of your league…"

Batman frowned. "You haven't heard from Booster recently?"

"Not a peep. Worried the rumors about you guys keeping him locked up there were true…they aren't, are they? I won't say a word, I just want to know if I should be preparing to make my speech to Entertainment Tonight about how sad it is that you guys killed him."

Batman gritted his teeth. "no. do you have any idea…"

Michael cut him off. "Sorry, but I don't help out people that hurt one of my clients, even if they are deadbeats at times."

"We're trying to fix that." Superman said. "We want to ask Booster to join again…"

"Listen. I have a lot on my plate right now. Kord Industries are unveiling some new equipment, I'm trying to contact Mr. Miracle…I don't have time to shoot the breeze with you guys. You want me to represent you, give me a ring. Otherwise, don't call here again."

And with that, Michael hung up.

Scene 4

Michael Jon Carter hung up the phone, hoping the League wouldn't keep bothering him. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the heroes about Booster Gold any time soon.

"What do you think, Ted?"

Ted Kord, aka the Blue Beetle, looked up from the gadget he was working on. "Sounds like they want you to rejoin, Boost."

Michael Jon Carter, aka Booster Gold, shook his head. "Doesn't matter…I told you Ted, Booster Gold is dead."

Ted sighed. "So you say."

"I mean it."

"Sure you do." Ted replied. "I'm just saying that I give you a few weeks, and you will be out there buzzing about the sky."

"Not this time, Ted." Michael replied. "Maybe Batman knocked some sense into me…but I was a joke. A showboating jackass, who didn't deserve to be a hero. And when I was given a chance to be one…the first chance I had to take the easy way out, I did." Michael sighed. "I should have stayed and helped them. Instead, I had to go out with Tracy. And now, look what happened: The League is hated. Because I had to be an idiot." 

"Don't place this all on you…they…" 

"It's my fault Ted…period." Michael managed to smile. "But enough of that. Lets finish that gadget up, and then you can help me pick out what to wear on my first date with Tracy."

"Your second date." Ted replied, never looking up from the gadget.

"First as Michael though." He said.

Ted Kord sighed. "But as Booster…"

"Let it go, Ted." Michael said, heading towards the door, grinning like a fool. "Booster Gold is dead…and he ain't coming back."

Ted shook his head. "Famous last words." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Greatest Story…Finally Told_

Act 5 

Scene 1

"Wow…" Wally said, zipping into the conference room, an ice mocha in hand. "you guys really don't want to see what it is like out there."

"How bad is it?" Diana asked.

"Kara is forming a new league or society or something…tried to convince me to join. Already has Aquaman interested, and Wildcat and Black Cannery said they would be interested."

"Great." Superman said. "When it rains, it pours."

"As Granny Flash use to say, "More tension out there then a A cup bra trying to hold in DDs."

"Granny Flash seems a little off her rocker."

"Well, she did become a lesbian on her 50th birthday and decide to join the Hell's Angels." Flash quipped, sitting down in his seat.

"The League can not survive long if the situation remains as it is." J'onn intoned.

"A house divided can not stand." Superman said, quoting Lincoln. "And neither can the Justice League."

"But what can we do?" Diana questioned. "We have already decided to issue punishment for Batman. We are going to hold a press conference to address this issue and let people know we aren't going to behave like that again."

"We need better safeguards." Batman added. "Perhaps its time we considered adding more members to the Senior Council."

John nodded. "Like Green Arrow…you did say that he was here to keep us honest."

"Perhaps we could seek others of different backgrounds…Dr. Fate?" J'onn said.

"Maybe we should draft some clear rules…let everyone know exactly what is right and wrong, and what the punishments are..." Superman said.

"This is all well and good," Flash said, interrupting, "but I think we are missing the big point here. Why did everything go to hell in a handbasket? Because we let Booster leave."

Superman shook his head. "We just tried contacting his agent…"

"And we are just going to give up?" Wally questioned. "We have the greatest detective that ever lived seated at the table, and you're telling me we can't find one man?" The Flash shook his head. "All of this happened because we forgot how to do footwork. You realize that for the last few weeks, I've been back in Central City, fighting crime, without any of the Watchtower's resources. And guess what? I got my butt handed to me. I got soft, and it took me a while to use to fighting without transporters or Martians that can beam answers into my head. We're complacent.

"When's the last time any of you went patrolling? The last time you spent all night looking for crime and helping the little guy? It's been a while. We are so use to answers just falling into our lap then when we can't find them, we freeze up. If this problem is ever going to be fixed, we need to stand up and do something right now." Pausing, the youngest of the Senior Members looked right at Batman. "Can you find out where that Michael Guy is suppose to be today?"

Batman frowned, moving over to the computer and typing a few commands. Sure enough, he found a press release stating that agent Michael Carter would be holding a press conference at Kord Industries to show the pubic CEO Ted Kord's newest invention off.

Flash looked over at the screen and zipped over to the door. "Now, I'm going to go to that pres conference, and I am going to get Michael to tell me where Booster is. If anyone feels like acting like real heroes, they can join me."

The rest of the members looked at each other, startled by Wally's speech, before following after him.

Scene 2

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press," Michael Carter said, commanding their attention. "I give you Ted Kord, CEO of Kord Industries, and inventor of the Z-7250 Restraint System."

Rolling his eyes at the fanfare Michael was giving, Ted made his way to the podium. Michael was dressed in a snappy black suit, with a very nice power tie and blue undershirt. He grinned, clapping his hands as Ted, dressed in a suit much to his displeasure, stepped forward to address the crowd.

"Thank you Mr. Carter." Ted said. Michael waved to the crowd. "Really, I mean it…thank you." He nodded his head towards the right, and Michael, finally getting the point, moved off to the left. Letting out a sigh, Ted turned to the crowd, holding up a pair of shackles. "Many of you may be familiar with these. They are the restraints used by most major metropolitan police forces. Metropolis, Gotham, Central City, Star City, Flint…all of their elite forces use these shackles. Made from titanium, they are supposed to restrain the worst of the worst. But as criminals grow stronger…and stranger, these restraints have quickly become a thing of the past." Ted reached down, pulling out a similar version of the restraints. "My Z-7250 Restraints are a step in the right direction. First, they are designed that they cannot be opened by the person wearing them. Second, by adding a second energy sector, those with shape shifting abilities will find it impossible to escape. But the greatest feature…"

Ted's speech puttered off as the Justice League suddenly materialized behind the reporters. Glancing over at Michael, he could see that his friend was just as surprised, and nervous, as he was. Michael wasn't part of the League anymore, and Ted had been asked to only join as a reserve member, something he had quickly rejected. Ted Kord had his pride…despite evidence to the contrary.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I am afraid that we must postpone the rest of this press conference, as…"

"It's the Justice League!" A reporter shouted. Instantly, those in attendance were swarming the league, pelting them with questions.

"Is it true that most of the League is calling for your resignations?"

"What do you say to rumors that you will be dismissing all the other members and returning to a mere 7 member team?"

"Where are you hiding Booster Gold's body?"

Superman held up his hand. "We will be holding a press conference a few days to address the situation. We are only here to talk to Mr. Carter."

Michael plastered on a grin. "Finally decided to hire me as your agent? Don't know…been getting a lot of calls lately. The Teen Titans are rather interested me, if I can…" 

"Can we talk to you, in private?" Green Lantern said.

"Uh…kinda on the job here…"

"Please." Diana said. "We would like any information we can get about your client…"

"Yea, you know, a guy that has blonde hair, wears too much yellow and blue…" Flash said, bumping into a reporter as he took a step forward. "Oh, sorry man."

"Ya, I bet you'll be sorry." The young man said, before lifting up his fists and unleashing a blast of energy. Flash cried out as he was hurtled back, skidding to a stop. The reporter grinned, his smile just a little too big.

"Hey!" Green Lantern shouted, firing his own blast from his ring. But right as it reached the man, a red haired female reporter stepped in, holding up her hands. The Justice League watched in horror as the blast was reflected back at them.

Superman began to rise in the air, ready to do battle with the attackers, when he felt himself being pulled to the earth. Another reporter had stepped forward, hand jerking down as Superman was drilled into the dirt. This new opponent, sporting a Mohawk, laughed as Superman tried to get up.

"Seems the Justice League hasn't heard the news…they ain't wanted here anymore." A 4th reporter said, throwing off his coat to reveal his arms covered in some sort of steel. Under his coat he wore a black and white spandex suit, a spade stretched across his chest. Though he was rather thin and gangly, he was cocky when faced with some of the strongest people on earth. "Maybe we should teach them a lesson, huh Jack?"

Jack threw off his own coat, revealing that he was wearing the same outfit as the man that had addressed him. Jack wore his hair in a ponytail that almost reached his knees. "You said it 10."

J'onn frowned. "I fear we are dealing with some old adversaries."

"Not old." The woman replied with a grin. "Just using the same names. Ain't that right King?"

"You can say that again Queen." King added, stepping out of the crowd. King was completely bald, save for the patch of hair on the back of his head shaved in the shape of a spade. "I think its time the Justice League learned that they ain't the big shots they think they are. Ace?"

"Royal Flush Gang!" said Ace, the brown haired man that had attacked Flash. "Attack!"

The 5 of them rushed towards the heroes, the reporters scattering out of rank but close enough that they could get photos of the action. The Gang came on strong, attacking without mercy. Ace called out something about sticking to the plan, and the League quickly found themselves being drawn away from their friends.

"Come on, my grandma runs faster then you!" Jack shouted, taunting Flash.

"Bet she doesn't look as good in this outfit, though." Flash quipped, running right towards the Mohawked man. He managed to get a few good punches in before darting off, grinning as Jack struggled to catch his breath. "Maybe you'd be faster if you laid off the donuts."

Jack merely waved his hand, motioning for Flash to come at him. The Speedster grinned, dashing right towards Jack…

…then right over him.

"WHOA!" Flash screamed as he slammed into a tree. Shaking his legs, he was shocked to find that he was rapidly rising in the air. "Hey…"

"That's the thing…" Jack said. "I can change anyone's weight at will. I can make it feel like they are a thousand pounds…or weightless." Jack watched as Flash continued to rise. "Of course, you're too high to hear me…here, let me lower you!" Closing his fist, he increased the gravity pull on The Flash, sending him into the ground, out cold.

Queen grinned at the Martian Manhunter, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Never been with a green guy before." She licked her lips, tapping her finger against her thigh. "Want to ditch these guys and have some fun?"

"I do not think so." J'onn said simply, flying towards the young woman. Queen screamed as she was knocked down, her body going limp. The Martian walked towards her, holding up a hand. "Let us see who send you…AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGG!" J'onn gripped his head in agony, his eyes glowing red hot before he collapsed.

"Forgot to mention, I can bounce all of your powers back at you…including your little mind checks." Queen laughed.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was having just as much trouble with 10. He had a stick-like figure, and as such, she had assumed it would be easy to knock him around a bit. But after her first punch, which he had caught, her opponent had been able to beat her down, one uppercut after another.

"Amazing thing, these metal sleeves." 10 said. "They can register an opponent's strength, then duplicate it x2. The harder you punch me, the harder I punch back!" He shouted decking her. The Amazon went flying, crashing into a parked car.

"Need to finish this…knock him out…" Diana took out her lasso and captured 10 with it. "Hera, give me strength!" She cried out, tugging with all her might. But when nothing happened, she opened her eyes, staring at horror as 10's metal gloves/sleeves glowed.

"My turn!" he shouted, giving a harder tug. Wonder Woman flew right at him, 10 taking aim and delivering a devastating punch that rattled the Amazon Princess' teeth and sent her skidding into the grass.

"They're getting destroyed." Ted said from the doorway of his building, watching as the Royal Flush Gang took on the Senior Members. Michael and him stared in horror as King held up a hand causing the batarang Batman was getting read to throw to explode. King then flicked his fingers, and every batarang Batman had in his utility belt went off. Batman cried out as electro batarangs, exploding batarangs, freezing batarangs and even the occasional knock-out gas batarang went off in one terrible blast.

"You have to help them." Michael said. "You have all those funky gadgets…maybe one of them will disable the weapons these guys are using." He began to tug at Ted's shirt. "Come on, let's get you in costume."

"Michael!" Ted snapped. "Stop it! The last thing people need to see is you tearing my shirt off! There are already rumors about us…"

"Yea yea, I know." Michael said. "Now come on, Blue Beetle…" He paused, a frown forming. "Where the hell is your costume?"

"I'm not wearing it."

"You're not…why aren't you wearing it?"

"I don't wear my costume to press events…who does that?"

"I do!" Michael hissed, ripping open his shirt to expose the blue star on his chest.

Ted's eyes widened. "You're retired and you still wear your costume?"

"It's comfy." Michael said.

"Listen, we can discuss your insanity later. Go get changed and grab Skeets, before the Justice League is reduced to mush!"

Meanwhile, Superman was staring down Ace. The young man had, just moments earlier, fired some yellow beam of energy from his gloves at Green Lantern, causing John to scream in pain, clutching his fist.

"What do you want?" Superman asked.

"We are getting paid good money to make sure you so-called heroes are put down for good!" Ace touched a button on his glove, and let loose a beam of green energy. Superman bellowed in agony as it hit him, forcing him to his knees. "my gloves can mimic the radiation of anything…that blast I sent at the Lantern combats his ring…and if you haven't guessed, this is synthetic kryptonite!"

"AAAAAAAAA!" Superman cried, as he was pounded with another blast. His vision grew fuzzy as Ace finally shut down the assault, leaving the hero to twitch on the ground.

"We did it!" Queen shouted. "I can't believe we beat the Justice League!"

10 snorted. "Like there was any doubt."

King nodded. "now what?"

"I say we take them in." Jack said. "Maybe we'll get a bounce." 

"Sounds good to me." Ace replied, taking a step towards Superman…

…only to be struck by a blast of golden energy.

"You want to get through the Justice League…you have to get through me!" A voice called out as something zoomed through the sky.

One of the real reporters stared up in shock. "Look, it's a bird!"

"No, it's a plane."

"No…it's…"

"Booster Gold!" Skeets proclaimed. "Saving his past to preserve your future!" Booster hung in the air, arms crossed over his chest. He stared down at the Royal Flush Gang, his mood grim.

"Dude, who is that guy?" Ten asked.

"Someone to take down!" Jack answered holding out his hand. "Literally!"

Booster rocketed forward, dodging the blasts from Jack. The rest of the Royal Flush Gang tried to follow him, but the hero from the future was too fast, zipping all around the sky. Jack gritted his teeth, getting frustrated that he could target in on the hero.

"Come on, stand still."

"Ok." Booster said, pausing. Jack laughed at the hero's stupidity, moving to yank him down…only to realize Booster was directly above him. "I have a defensive shield…what about you?"

"Oh sh…" Jack managed to get out, before Booster crashed into him. It was like having a piano dropped on him, and Jack was left driven into the dirt, head lulled back and with several broken bones.

"Hey, no one does that to the Royal Flush Gang!" Ten shouted, storming towards the Hero. Booster, free from the effects of the Jack, flew up into the sky, firing off several bolts of energy that struck Ten directly. "Hey, get down here and fight?"

"And mess up this pretty face?" Booster taunted. "No thanks…a few punches and people might think we were twins."

"Why you!" Ten shouted. He turned to King. "Hit me!"

"What?"

"I need to duplicate your strength…hit me!" King sighed, swinging a fist at Ten. He caught it with ease, grinning as his weapons amplified the strength. He grabbed a car's bumper, ripping it free and throwing it at Booster. The hero managed to dodge the projectile, and landed next to Ten.

"Free one…it will be a lot more exciting in the papers if people read about how you punched me." Ten growled, cranking his fist back and letting loose a punch. Just as he did so, Booster lifted his hands up, catching Ten's fist in Ted's new restraint. Just as fast, he grabbed the other hand and imprisoned that one too. "Try and break out of those!"

"You think these things can hold…" Ten began, only to cry out. It felt like his wrists were being crushed in a vice.

"Did I forget to mention that those restraints can duplicate the strength of a captive and use it against them?" Ted called out. "My bad!"

"He's making a fool of us!" Ace shouted. "Queen, King, take him out!"

"Gladly." King said, the two of them rushing towards Booster. The young man grinned, flying once more into the air and firing a few shots. But Queen was ready, bouncing the attacks back. Booster moved to take off, only to be struck from behind by King. He quickly got out of the way, only to find his defensive shield shutting down from the glancing blow.

"You are just like us." King taunted. "No powers…just a regular guy with a lot of gadgets. Lets see how you do without them!"

"I am not a gadget." Skeets said, spinning around King. "I am a fully functioning security bot."

"Well, you're about to be a unfunctioning security paper weight!"

Booster dodged Queen, still firing shots at her. And she continued to bounce then right back. "You know, where I'm from, we have a special word for women like you." 

"Oh yea? Goddess? Perfection? Temptress?"

"No…do people use the word 'whore' yet?"

Queen's eye twitched. "That's it, you're dead!"

"Sir, are we about ready?" Skeets asked.

"Yea…right…about…now!" Booster called out. Right as King fired a blast, Booster and Skeets flew into the air, leaving Queen in the direct path of the disruption blast. She screamed, her suit malfunctioning, sparks shooting all over, catching her hair on fire and burning her skin. King's eyes went wide as the suit, with its dying breath, fired off one final bounce back attack: his.

"NO!" King cried out as his suit exploded, circuits firing and systems breaking down.

"Well done, sir." Skeets said. "Who inspired that move? Wonder Woman? Batman?"

"Bugs Bunny, Skeets." Booster said. "always go with the classics." Booster looked down, eyes narrowed, as he watched Ace finally pull himself up after the blast Booster had fired.

"You…you think you can take down the Royal Flush Gang so easily!?" He screamed, powering up his gloves. "How about I show you what 10 atom bombs worth of radiation can do to ya?"

"How about not." Booster said. "Command 52."

"Authorized." Ace's gloves said. The last member of the Royal Flush Gang stared in horror as his gloves shut down, becoming little more then fabric.

"How…" he whispered.

Booster landed, shaking his head. "Trade Secret. Give it up, Ace. Your through." Booster held out his hands, motioning towards Superman and Wonder Woman, who were slowly getting up. "King was wrong. I might get my powers for machines, like you guys. But I atleast have people I can depend on when they break down."

Ace laughed. "Maybe…but you won't have as many people for long."

From his vantage point, Ted watched as time seemed to slow down. Ace pulled a handgun from his costume, cocked it, and slowly lowered it towards a prone Batman. Superman and Wonder Woman cried out, struggling to get to him. Batman grunted, eyes going wide as Ace grinned, pulling the trigger. The bullet flew through the air…

…right into the chest of Booster Gold

"BOOSTER!" Batman cried, watching the young hero as he took the bullet meant for him.

Superman was on Ace in an instant, punching him with all his strength. The last member of the Royal Flush Gang's head snapped back, and he fell to the ground, out cold and with a broken jaw.

Diana rushed towards Batman, eyes wide as Booster's suit was quickly stained with blood. Catching him before he fell, she lowered him to the ground, looking around for help. Flash, J'onn and Green Lantern were just awakening, trying to get their thoughts together. See Booster laying on the ground, blood oozing from his chest, they forced their legs to work, plodding towards him, ignoring the pain of cracked ribs and broken bones. Ted had rushed through the crowd of reporters to his friend's side.

"Sir?" Skeets asked, the electronic voice sad. "Oh Booster…" Skeets whispered.

"Michael…" Ted whispered, not noticing or caring at the stares he got from the rest of the League as they realized that Michael Carter and Booster Gold were the same.

"Did you see Ted?" Booster whispered weakly, smiling slightly. "Did you see that? Now that's what a true hero is." Booster sighed, closing his eyes.

"yea…yea I did…" Ted whispered, clasping his best friend's hand. "that was some good hero work."

Superman ripped a piece of his cape, pressing it against he wound, trying to stop the blood flow. "Wake up Booster…don't give up on us now…"

Green Lantern reached up, pressing his com link. No one noticed, or commented on, the fact that his hand was shaking ever so slightly. "Watchtower, we need pick up now."

"We will be ready in 3 minutes."

"We don't have three minutes! I want us up there now!" John snapped. "And get the medical team ready! Tell them to prep for surgery! NOW!"

"We need to notify Tracy." Ted said. "She needs to know…"

Flash nodded. "I'll…I'll call her when we get up there…"

"I'm coming with you." Ted said.

"Of course." J'onn replied. 

"What's happening?" A reporter called out. It was then that the 6 leaguers and Ted realized that the crowd that had been watching the fight was now gathered around them, trying to get a closer look at Booster's prone form. "Someone call an ambulance…we got a man down!"

"Get him up! We can drive him in my car!"

"Anyone here a doctor?"

"BACK UP!" Batman shouted, suddenly standing up. "Everyone move away! We will handle this!"

"You?" Another reporter asked, surprised. "Why?" 

Batman looked down at Booster's body. The young man he had written off as a fake, as a money loving poser, a 2 bit hack only fighting for fame and fortune…might have just sacrificed his life for his.

"Because he's Justice League." Batman said. "And the Justice League takes care of their own."

Author's Note: Yea, I'm evil to end it here, but this was the longest chapter. Next week will be the conclusion, with Booster getting better, Batman making a discovery, and Superman making a decision moments before entering battle.

Now, the question some may have is, what will I do after this fic? The truth is, I don't know. On one hand, I have a lot on my plate as is. On the other, I enjoy writing these fics. I do have some ideas, and if I get enough support for one, I might just write it.

Some of my ideas are:

-'Boost' (A Smallville Fic): When Chloe drags Clark to the opening of the Metropolis Science Musuem, neither of them expected to see a man appear out of thin air. The two of them begin to help Michael Jon Carter figure out who he is and why he came to the past, but when another traveler takes over Lexcorp, Michael and Clark will have to work together…and a new hero will be born

-'Booster and Steel: Taking names and kicking ass' (JLU humor fic): When the Blue Beetle goes missing, it is up to Booster and Steel to find him. From the alleys of Gotham, to the boardrooms of LexCorp, Booster Gold and Steel will stop at nothing to find Beetle…and accidentally save the world quite a few times.

-'I can't believe this isn't the Justice Lords!' (Justice Lords' humor Fic): While traveling through time, Rip Hunter discovered that the world of the Justice Lords is in danger if a new team isn't formed. So, he finds Michael Carter (who never came to the future) and assigns him the task of going back and fixing his past, undoing the wrongs of the Lords. But when the world is totally different, with heroes taking on new powers and abilities…is Booster Gold really the guy you want saving everything?

-'The Son becomes the Father' (Justice Lords' Fic): My only non-Booster fic, and my only serious one, this story would be six chapters. After the events of 'A Better World' the Lords return to a world that, to their shock, celebrates their downfall. Now nothing more then human, the 6 will look within themselves, and find the path they should have taken…and return honor back to their families.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Greatest Story…Finally Told_

Act 6 

Scene 1

He was a fool.

A stupid, stupid fool.

Batman sat at his computer, palms pressed into his eyes, trying to ward off the headache that was rapidly forming. It was times like this that he was glad he had chosen a cave as his sanctuary…the darkness would comfort him and keep the light away.

He was a fool.

Booster Gold, aka Michael Carter, was currently in the Watchtower's medical wing, being fretted over by doctors, Ted Kord, and Tracy Simmons. The bullet had strung him in the lung, puncturing it. A few more inches, and he would have died. But he had been lucky, and only received a long, exhaustive surgery for his trouble. He was expected to recover in a few days… in fact he was recovering faster then he should have.

Which was why Batman was currently at his computer, Skeets hovering around him.

He had finally accepted that he would need to find out some facts about the future, if only to come to turns with how Booster could be already healing from a punctured lung. Skeets had pulled up some files, the fact not that surprising. In 200 years, a drug would be found that increased the rate of cell regrowth. A medical break through, it allows people to heal from injuries faster, as well as reduced the number of disease related deaths to zero.

Skeets had calmly told Batman about how the drug had saved Booster's sister, Michelle. She had come down with a very, very nasty disease, a new age plague that had swept through Booster's time. When all had seemed lost, a mysterious donation have been given to Booster's family, which was more then enough to pay for the advanced second gen version of the drug, which had cured her and then been given to Booster to protect him.

Batman had put the story aside, and begun other tasks, when something had occurred to him. The mysterious donation, along with the knowledge that Booster basically slept on Ted Kord's couch instead of buying an apartment, had driven the Great Detective into looking into Booster's finances.

What he had found had shocked him.

Some of the money Booster had made as Michael Carter had been placed in a time sealed bank, set to open in the 25th century…and be delivered to Michelle Carter.

The rest had gone to a research clinic in Star City, just starting out, filled with young doctors that were working on manipulating systems within the human body. Millions to fund their research, to buy the needed machinery, even college scholarships to give out to needy kids.

Skeets had confirmed what he believed: The Star City Research Clinic would, in 200 years, create the drug. The drug that saved Michelle's life, along with millions…maybe billions of lives.

'All this time…I thought he was doing it for himself…' Batman closed his eyes. 'How could I have not seen it? The cocky attitude, the over the top greed…make his hair dark, and he's me when I go out as Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire.' He didn't doubt that some of that was the real Booster…he had been a cocky Pro Football player, according to Skeets. But still, his endorsements, his product pushing…all of it had been done so he could fund that research center. So that the drug that would save him and his sister's lives could be made.

And no one would ever know. Booster had seen to that.

He had beaten up a man…no, a hero…that without powers, without even fighting a single villain, may have saved just as many lives as he had. All because he had underestimated him. It made sense now, why he disliked Booster. Why he felt such disappointment in him.

Booster Gold was a young Bruce Wayne, trying to find his way in the world as a caped hero. He was like a baby, trying to learn to walk, and then the big bad bat had to come and smack him around. Booster was the ultimate fish out of water…and none of them had extended a hand.

He was a fool.

A stupid, stupid fool.

Scene 2

"You sure you don't want to stick around a little longer, Ted? We could steal Flash's PlayStation."

Ted Kord shook his head. "Some of us have a company to run and a city to protect. The Blue Beetle has been missing a bit too long…have to make sure everything is ok at the ol' homestead."

Booster shrugged. "Whatever you say. Listen, thanks for fixing my suit." Booster ghosted his fingers along the front of the costume. "Can't even find where the bullet hole was."

Ted shook his head. "The miracle of nanofibers. Took a few days to figure out how they make stuff like that in your time, but Skeets was able to help me out." Ted looked around. "Where is your little friend, anyway?"

"Batman has him. Said he wanted to check up on some stuff…Skeets told me he is just loving commuting with that big computer Batman has in his cave. Thinks he's in love." 

"Robots can love?" Ted asked.

"Nah, most likely just lust." Booster joked, walking his friend to the transporter. Ted groaned at the bad joke, giving his friend a sour look. "Lighten up, Ted."

"One of us needs to be serious, Booster." Ted replied. "Or else the world is doomed." Booster waved his hand dismissively, walking up and imputing the coordinates into the computer. "Hey Booster, I got a question…something been bugging me."

"Pun not intended?" Booster asked.

Ted ignored the comment. "How did you shut down Ace's gauntlets? I heard you give that Command 52, and they just powered down."

Booster Gold grinned at that stroke of luck. "You know how I got all this gear, right?"

"You stole it from the hero museum you worked at."

"exactly." Booster said, pulling off a yellow glove. Beneath it was Ace's gauntlet, a little stripped down, but still recognizable. "Those gauntlets are going to sit in the watchtower for a few hundred years, before they are put in a museum. Then, many years later, a young Michael Carter will have his robot friend Skeets hack them and change the shutdown and powerup codes."

Ted shook his head. "Booster Gold, master of the Time paradox."

"Everyone, report to the main deck immediately."

"Time to go save some ant farms." Booster said with a grin, giving Ted a salute. "Tell Tracy I'll be late."

Ted rolled his eyes. "Great, you get to play hero, I have to deal with your girlfriend." Before he could make a quip, Booster activated the transporter.

Scene 3

"…Vixen, and Ice will be with Wonder Woman on the ground forces." J'onn said. "Head to the Javelin Bay. The rest of you…" The Martian Manhunter paused as he saw a few stragglers, including Booster Gold, run up and join the crowd. "We have received reporters of an alien craft crash landing. The military are fighting with the machines, but are being pushed back. Several small towns are in the direct path, and are being evacuated. We are to report at once and assist. Fire, you are with Green Lantern. Elongating Man, you are with Wonder Woman. Booster Gold…"

Booster nodded. "I'll head down to the towns and make sure everyone gets out fine."

"Not necessary. The military is handling that."

"Oh." Booster said. "Then I'll stay here. Help you out J'onn."

"You misunderstand, Booster." Superman said. "You are coming with us."

Booster nodded his head. "Ah, of course. So, whose team am I on?"

"Your own." Green Lantern replied. Booster gave him a blank look. "Superman is leading the main air assault, and my team will be taking the right flank. The leaves your left flank…"

"Wait." Booster said, holding up a hand. "My flank?"

Superman nodded. "Your energy blasts will be able to do a lot of damage…and you've shown that you can handle dangerous situations. I guess the question is…will you help us?"

Booster stared at Superman in shock, then over at John Stewart, as if to confirm what he was hearing. John nodded, and motioned Booster to turn around. Doing so, he found Fire, Captain Atom and several other heroes waiting for him.

"Will you lead us, Booster?" Fire asked. Behind her, Kara smiled.

Booster lowered his head for just a moment, then looked back up, his face hard. "Enough standing around. We can talk later. Come on, we have a world to save."

The assembled crowd let out a cry, storming out of the main area and towards the hanger. Superman, Green Lantern and J'onn watched as Booster gave his team commands, getting ready to storm the alien craft.

"Booster Gold…" Superman said to himself.

"Saving his past…" Green Lantern continued.

"To insure our future." J'onn finished. The three nodded, then hurried to take their spots.

Booster was right: They had a world to save.

Curtain

Author's Note: 6 weeks. Amazing to think about, really. But there it is, the true story of how Booster went from Crowd Control to a big time player in Dark Heart.

Now then, what will be my next story? I debated about whether I wanted to write another Justice League story, and I was ready to say no, when I began thinking about all the Justice Lord stories. You know…the ones where they return and are evil.

That seems totally wrong.

The Lords weren't evil. They just saw the world differently. And their stories should reflect then.

So….

Coming next week:

What do you do, when all you have worked for is lost? 

_What do you do, when the world hates you, despite all you did?_

_What do you do, when new heroes arise and you are left in the dust?_

_What do you do, when your purpose has been taken?_

_What do you do, when those you once leaned on are gone?_

_The Son becomes the Father, the Father becomes the Son_

_A collection of 6 short stories, detailing the aftermath of "A Better World", and how there is more then one way to be a hero, and more then one way to reach redemption._

_The Stories will Be:_

_-A Punk with a Gun_

_-Wally _

_-A Different Point of View_

_-Art of Peace, Art of War_

_-Rebirth_

_-Under the Kansas Sun_

_Second Author's Note: Depending on the Success of the Series, I could include several other short stories to it. 6, right now, is the amount, but there is room for more._


End file.
